<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>特工组织的人事调度总是那么糟糕 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379686">特工组织的人事调度总是那么糟糕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solo&amp;Mendez的专属甜品盒 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为他们本质都是婚姻介绍所。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solo&amp;Mendez的专属甜品盒 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>特工组织的人事调度总是那么糟糕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>特工组织的人事调度历来混乱不堪——再次无能为力地意识到这点的时候，Mendez正艰难地从Solo身上缓缓爬起，但他刚咳出嘴里的一撮灰，从支撑自己的手臂中传来的近似骨裂的痛感又让他跌回了Solo身上。</p><p>“我建议你保持这个姿势直到后援赶来为止。”作为从天台跳下时Mendez坚实的垫背，整个后背和地面亲密接触的Solo似乎反而比身上的人更快地消化了疼痛，“我怀疑你的左臂骨折了。”</p><p>Mendez又咳嗽了一声放弃了让他更显狼狈的挣扎，他朝上瞟了眼看来毫发无损的Solo并在不忿中嘀咕了一声：</p><p>“托你的福。”</p><p>鉴于Napoleon Solo有着众所周知的、总能在最后关头化险为夷的出色能力，这话并不完全正确。但今天的状况显然有别于在爆炸前一刻剪断引线或者是被包围的前一刻跳下天台这种常规发展，在无法阻止也不必阻止的爆炸发生之前，窃得所需资料的Solo有足足五分钟的时间可供逃离，然而向来自信于自己的设定并且从不把倒数计时放在心上的Solo却在耳机里对Mendez叨念起那个房间里挂着的名画若是就此被烧毁有多么可惜，催促了两分钟无果后，早就发动车子等着接应Solo的Mendez又不得不跑回了大楼。</p><p>正因如此，Mendez才一点都不打算感谢两个人被爆炸的冲击范围辐射到时、抱住他的Solo是如何自愿而及时地成为了他和地面之间的缓冲。因为这原本不该发生，和中情局每一次的任务指派或是人员分配一样，这些岔子本来就是可以避免的。</p><p>“似乎我们每一次的合作都会出现点意外插曲，” Solo倒是完全不介意Mendez的恶声恶气，他抬抬胳膊，绅士而好心地用昂贵面料定制而成的衬衫袖口擦去了Mendez额角的石灰，一点也不担心Mendez又会因这种不合时宜的肢体接触蹦出三丈远的距离：“我们这种搭档情况算不算是特别的……有火花？”</p><p>何止是火花。Mendez回忆着跳动的火焰扑向他们的画面，思索着今晚就向O'Donnell申请之后的任务中尽量躲开Napoleon Solo会否为时已晚。</p><p>毕竟这些该死的特工组织安排的人事调动历来都混乱得像一坨发霉的屎。</p><p>——刹车声在他们附近响起而Solo却只是状似惋惜地反手搂住他时，Mendez又咬牙切齿地想到。</p><p> </p><p>他们的临时搭档断断续续也有些年头了，因为Napoleon Solo难以扭正的不可控性，这种让人措手不及的意外出现的概率正在逐年增长。当你为一个机构卖命得足够久或是能力极其耀眼突出，上级部门在人员调度时仿佛也就能随之省力：选那些总能交出完美答卷的特工永远是没有后顾之忧最佳方案。联系到近年来国家之间还要是不是进行对外的友好输出，Napoleon Solo显然就是当之无愧的后者，而Mendez则不幸地兼顾了两者。</p><p>Mendez不是第一次怀疑特工组织中这种糟糕到令人哑口无言的人事调度是否属于常规操作了——前提是如果各大组织对内对外的岗位调动都有矩可循的话。但答案绝对是否定的，Mendez在进入中情局的前二十年后就对此有所认知，而自从中情局在他特工生涯的第二十一年将他作为半个固定成员送进U.N.C.L.E并美其名曰为促进国际组织间的交流合作和监督Solo后，Mendez开始确定，不管最终从属哪个国家，这些机构接收和调遣特工的指令都是大同小异的随意。</p><p>“下一次任务我拒绝和Napoleon Solo合作，”Mendez抬抬被吊起来的左臂，哼哧的鼻音把坚定都演绎出了几分委屈，“或是把我永久从U.N.C.L.E调回。”</p><p>“这种事我似乎帮不上忙，”O'Donnell翻着报纸，没把Mendez难得的小伤放在心上，反正Solo总能和Mendez配合得很好，也许这次没有往常那么好，但这在他看来根本不值一提，“我还以为你们磨合得越来越好了……”</p><p>“下次不和Solo合作，或是把我调回来。”</p><p>然而Mendez在O'Donnell发表了这条雪上加霜的意见后只是面露愠怒单手拍上了O'Donnell的办公桌再次咬着重音复述，“二选一。”</p><p>“好吧好吧……”</p><p>O'Donnell承认自己心惊了短暂的两秒，他仰头看过去，Mendez 的表情预示着如果自己再不有所表态他会就这个问题跟自己耗上四十八个小时，他认识的Tony Mendez通常不会对任务有太多苛求，他接受所有安排、合理的或是不合理的，而一旦他露出不妥协不退让的苗头，那这事儿也就打上了棘手的标签。于是本想糊弄过关的上司又慢悠悠又翻过一页报纸，用至少能让Mendez放心的语气点了点头，“我尽量找谁提一提你的想法吧。”</p><p>Mendez把最后的信任寄托在了这句话上，中情局的人事调度像屎、但Jack O'Donnell不像，在牵涉到自己的问题上，这位相识已久的老朋友总愿意为他多费些心，所以一个月后当他和Gaby在伦敦碰头而Gaby不解问道Solo这次怎么没有同行时，Mendez才会那么愉悦地宣布“这次的任务Solo不参与”，这意味着，他不用再在最后关头为Solo提心吊胆，不用担心他制定的撤退计划横生枝节，不用烦扰耳机里Solo一刻不停的撩拨，以及，不用再体验手臂再度骨折的滋味。</p><p>当然，Mendez从不否认，除去这些并非次次都会发生的插曲，Napoleon Solo其实大体算得是个可靠且有担当的搭档。光是在上一次坠地前Solo即使翻转两人的位置用自己护住了Mendez，Mendez就不介意给Solo这样一个评价。</p><p>当这个想法一闪而过，Mendez擦了擦Solo先前不知从哪里为他订制来的短枪，选择在难得的清净中将其忽视。</p><p> </p><p>等Illya发现Solo已经第四次缺席U.N.C.L.E小组的任务已经是两个月之后的事了，他穿着借来的礼服，对着镜子整理着口袋巾这样的细节——在以前，这都是Solo的角色需要应对的麻烦事，“为什么Solo这次又不参加？”</p><p>“你不知道吗？”Mendez调整着通讯器的收音，不知该不该为Illya和三天前的他问出了一样的问题感到默契，“Waverly把他暂借给MI6了。我们——尤其是Mendez——教会了他如何与团队合作，接着这些官员就这么坐享其成了。”</p><p>从Solo如Mendez所愿缺席了一次任务之后，Solo仿若和他们失去了很长一段时间的联系。这个决定Waverly谁也没知会，他是领导人，他有不通知其他特工的权利，而其他特工——比如外调来的Tony Mendez——也就在亲自问出缘由之后，再次拥有了批判特工机构总是如此随心所欲进行人事调动的权利。</p><p>Illya扯扯领带，烦躁无比：</p><p>“搭讪漂亮的女士套取情报再偷张门卡这种事明明应该让Cowboy来做。”</p><p>Mendez因Illya的话停下了手中的活，他歪头凝视了镜子一两秒。巧合的是，三天前，他也是这么和Waverly的。然而Waverly只是云淡风轻地表示他不知道Solo此刻身在何处并且确认这个任务没有Solo也能圆满完成。</p><p>“他可能正在哪艘皇家邮轮上吹着风和数十个异国美女调着情。”Gaby组装好了一把枪，又接着把用得上用不上的各色装备往手提箱里装，以前这会交给Illya或是Mendez，总之不会是她。</p><p>“也可能正在撒哈拉沙漠被吹了一脸的沙。”Illya不愿想象Solo比他们都要更春风得意的画面，他把西装的扣子扣好，又解开，再扣好，如此重复了三遍才终于在这个出发前的一时半刻融入了自己即将扮演的角色：</p><p>“不过，事实证明没有Solo我们也能行的，就像前几次一样。”</p><p>“当然。”Mendez合上了面前的箱子，柔声附和道。就算少了一个Solo，他们也总能为任务交上答卷。尽管手背上那条尚未消褪的疤痕提醒他少了Solo并未提高计划实施的可控性和降低受伤的风险，但他们总还是能克服那些大大小小的突发状况并等待下一次的指令降临。这次也是一样，哪怕Illya的搭讪行动从一开始就宣告失败，哪怕最后Gaby不得不攀爬外墙才进入房间，哪怕最后靠Mendez弄响酒店的消防警报三个人才得以脱身，他们总还是能让Waverly对他们无话可说的。</p><p>“就没人想过找Waverly把Cowboy调回来吗？”</p><p>只是在三人躲在树丛里喘息的间隙，Illya还是不免为此生出些许抱怨。</p><p>“这可不是Waverly能决定的，我听说Sanders之后还打算让他领导几个小队去执行不同的任务。”Gaby裹紧了身上的外套，又捅捅身边的Mendez，“他什么时候这么乐意当那老家伙的头号打手了？”</p><p>Mendez擦擦鼻子，没能给出回答。</p><p>因为他不知道。</p><p>因为该死的特工组织里这种总让人一头雾水的人事调度依旧混乱得像一坨屎，而善于服从命令的Tony Mendez对打探这些从提不起劲。但他依稀意识到他得做点什么，否则Solo会继续缺席，他们也得继续在横冲直撞中拯救一座城市或一个国家，而同时他又隐约发现，耳机那头是如无必要绝不多说一句废话的Illya确实开始让他倍觉沉闷。</p><p> </p><p>他们直到只剩三人的U.N.C.L.E小组搞砸了一次卧底行动后才又见到面，Mendez的手掌绕上了厚厚一圈纱布，那下面被利刃划开的伤口又深又长——少了Solo以后，Mendez时不时也得干一些外勤的活——他躺在安全屋里的沙发上看着天花板发呆，房间里唯一的一张床留给了比他更精疲力尽的Illya和Gaby。</p><p>而Solo按下密码不打招呼直接开门进屋的行为着实让Mendez久久不能反应。</p><p>“我的记忆还停留在你骨折的左臂上。”Solo把多加了糖和奶的咖啡递过去，为Mendez跳起来后又缩回沙发一角的样子感到好笑。</p><p>Mendez尴尬地吭出了个毫无意义的语气词应了一声，类似“哼”或者“唔”。那之后空气安静下来，Mendez知道Solo正在打量着他，通常以前Solo将目光放在他身上来来回回游走时、Mendez总会特意别开视线佯装视而不见，但这次他只是喝了口让他身心都放松了下来咖啡后便回视了过去。Solo的样子没什么变化，赌气地说他甚至认为摆脱了U.N.C.L.E小组玩命任务的Solo远比他们以前常常见面时还要精神。唯一可见的改变是脖子上有一条淡红色的疤痕，形状像极了自己手背上的那条，他的那条因为新添的伤口被遮盖在了纱布之下，而Solo的这条他也不知道该怎么去过问。</p><p>“你怎么会来？”Mendez想了又想，只想到了问这个。在Solo嘴角的笑意愈发浓烈前，他把视线摆到了面前的咖啡杯上。</p><p>“转机需要停留半天，听说你们在这儿等Waverly把你们接走，就顺道过来看看。”</p><p>说话的人还是认真地瞧着Mendez，专心到Mendez有理由认为Solo的蓝眼睛根本没有眨过。咖啡和奶精的香气在诱惑着他，让他在困顿和清醒之间迷迷糊糊地怀念起以前总被Solo不合时宜的碰触烦扰的日子。</p><p>“下一个任务……要去迪拜，”Mendez转了转手里的杯子，决心为因缺少一个精干外勤而让人力不从心的情况做出一些努力，“Waverly有通知你吗？”</p><p>“我在芬兰还有Sanders交代的事情没有处理完。”</p><p>Mendez的眼尾从上扬到下落的过程被Solo一览无遗，这果不其然让他明快地笑了起来。</p><p>“……服从安排真不像你的作风。”Mendez又含了口咖啡，咕哝起来。</p><p>“每一位CIA特工都必须绝对服从人事调度，更何况我甚至算不上人事调度的范畴，我只是个可以随意调用的资源而已。”</p><p>“下个月Waverly在曼哈顿总部召开的例会你总得去参加。”Solo并没往他这里坐近，但Mendez还是下意识地又往边角缩了缩并未自己的言语做着某种多余的补充：</p><p>“我听Gaby说那很重要。”</p><p>“我未必抽得出时间。” Solo好整以暇地把一条腿搭放到了另一条腿之上，伸出的手指在空气中划了个圈，以此暗示Mendez脸上控制不住的失望表情已经过于明显了，“我以为我被调走你会很高兴的。”</p><p>Mendez决计不会承认主动做出调度申请是个错误的。他的确因当时的结果高兴过一次，就那么一次，他只是不知道他申请的“下次不和Solo合作”怎么就变成了“再也不和Solo合作”，这当然都是差劲的上级不经思考做出的人事调度引致的错。</p><p>最后Solo在Illya和Gaby醒来之前就离开了，而得知Solo来探望过他们的Gaby对此的反应竟然是沉重地叹了口气。</p><p>“虽然我痛恨自己有朝一日竟然会说这句话……”她揉揉酸痛的肩脖，挫败地说：</p><p>“但我还是要说，我们必须得让Solo回来。”</p><p>实际上，承认这一点、对Mendez来说就像承认Solo是个优秀可靠的搭档一样，并不那么难。</p><p> </p><p>基于Mendez和Illya在U.N.C.L.E并无实质发言权，这件事交由Gaby和Waverly交涉了。然后他们发现，这难度不亚于Mendez以前日思夜想的“避开和Solo合作”——</p><p>“Waverly说Solo未来一年内都只由中情局支配。”</p><p>“Waverly就这么同意了？”Illya大呼小叫的同时，Mendez的笔触也跟着这宣判画出了一条失败的曲线，“作为好不容易把Solo弄进U.N.C.L.E的人？”</p><p>“Waverly说他争取过，不过……”Gaby又看看手中的电话，甚是不确定自己是否听错了什么，“似乎Solo自己也很享受为中情局卖命。”</p><p>“世道变了。”Illya怨气十足地刚组装完毕的枪又拆了开来，变换身份接近目标的工作交给了正在镜子前默默打理刘海的伪装大师并没能平息他的愤懑，因为这意味着他得同时看顾Mendez和Gaby以确保一切顺利，在Solo仍活跃于U.N.C.L.E的日子里，Mendez的对接方总是Solo。Illya一向觉得这样的分配完美无缺，直到Solo的被调离打破了一切平衡。</p><p>“没关系，我相信我们三个这回也能应付得来。”</p><p>Mendez仍旧用一副不予置评的姿态为大家鼓着劲，只有这么想，他才不至于为了一次调度申请而展开的令人匪夷所思的后续产生负罪感。他按按耳机，摆开笑容穿梭在人流之中，耳机那头依然是一片沉默，而Mendez恍恍惚惚地怀念起以前身处这个位置的Solo用诙谐的挑剔点评宴会里的每一款美酒。</p><p>只可惜现实再次无情地用突然断电来证明了无论Solo在不在意外发生的可能性都一样高，鼓膜被一阵刺耳忙音袭击之下的Mendez被慌乱跑过的人撞倒，Illya、的那句“Mendez我看到有几个可疑的人朝你的方向走来”也被隔绝在断掉的通讯之外，Mendez弓下腰尽可能混在人群推挤之中朝出口穿梭，手刚摸向别在背后的短枪，从左侧贴上来的身躯就比他更快地扣住了他的手腕。</p><p>Mendez连警觉的防备都不曾生出，Solo的声音就切实地在他耳边响起：</p><p>“别看右边，跟我走。”</p><p>Mendez既没有甩开那只手，也没有再说些什么以确认身份，他就只是跟着Solo的引导，在左冲右撞中脱离了即将被包围的危险。他们掩进附近的商店，Mendez身上的行头早被丢进了无人注意的角落，Solo把一眼看上的风衣套在Mendez身上，神情轻松到完全在乎Mendez是怎么一反常态地皱眉观察着他。</p><p>“我不知道你也在瑞士。”</p><p>他也没可能知道。在那些Mendez永远摸不清目的的调动之下，Solo的行踪就成了待解的谜题。不管Mendez有没有偶尔生出过若是Solo在场会不会更好的念头，他也从没指望过这真的能实现。</p><p>“总得在无聊的任务期间为自己找点乐子，”Solo一点也不急着将Mendez送回U.N.C.L.E小队，他拎着两顶帽子，苦恼着哪款更适合Mendez，“我听说今天那间酒店里有一场古董怀表的交易，所以，帮个忙，别告诉任何人我今天在那儿出现过。”</p><p>Solo挑着眉毛，变得好像刚刚救了Mendez人不是自己而自己真的在有求于Mendez似的。在最早设计出怀表的瑞士听到这样的解释相当合情合理，只是Mendez既不信这种概率低到大可忽略不计的巧合，也不相信Solo可以在正式任务期间像个自由人士出来为自己淘几件精美古董。不过在Solo伸出援助之手的时机，Mendez没再追问下去，至于正想脱口而出的谢谢，倒也不那么意外地被Solo盖到他头顶的帽子打断了。</p><p>“如果想表达感谢的话，”Solo伸过手，替Mendez拨开被帽沿压低的刘海，“回兰利后请我喝杯咖啡会是更实际的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>Mendez当然不会主动请Solo喝咖啡以示感谢，因为Napoleon Solo原本就应该出现在他们的任务中而不是别的什么地方。他风风火火赶回兰利，比几个月前更固执地杵在了O'Donnell面前：</p><p>“你得想办法把Solo调回U.N.C.L.E。”</p><p>“这可不归我管。”</p><p>O'Donnell连皱纹里都写上了爱莫能助，“你跟我说不想和Solo合作的时候就应该清楚这点。”</p><p>“我说的只是‘下一次’而不是‘从今以后’。”Mendez再次纠正，O'Donnell却摆摆手换了一种“那我可不管”的态度：</p><p>“你得去找Sanders，我听说Solo在他那儿的计划已经排到了明年圣诞节。”</p><p>“他回不回U.N.C.L.E可不是我说了算的。”Sanders拿腔作势地把寻来的Mendez推出办公室外，“首先得让Solo和Waverly共同提出申请、我才能考虑要不要配合，所以你看，归根究底你得找Waverly。”</p><p>“你得想办法把Solo调回U.N.C.L.E，” 他们用最擅长的官僚做派把Mendez当成个好欺负的皮球又踢回了Waverly面前，而Mendez也决定放弃他一向遵从的友善沟通原则，“否则我就申请退出。”</p><p>“真是见了鬼了。”Waverly停下了搅动茶匙的手，对连Mendez都来据理力争表达了惊叹，“你们以前跟我抱怨他的时候没告诉过我他原来这么受欢迎。”</p><p>“我没那么好打发，”Mendez向内半抿起唇，又说了一遍：“把Solo调回来。”</p><p>他抬高手比划了两下，接着小声解释道：</p><p>“而且我没有抱怨过他。”</p><p>也许Solo不正经的漫不经心他到现在都没能完全适应，也许他设想过把合作的对象换成安分寡言的人是否能更合得来，于是他试着想要体验那么一次不和Solo搭档的感受，他以为那该会很好。</p><p>但是——他回忆起耳旁可怕的单调和愈发成型的空落，他想起所有曾经厌恶之后却又偶尔怀念的错杂感受，又隐约开始察觉早前那种种期待成真后的感觉其实也并不怎么好。</p><p>“我去打几通电话试试，”Waverly喝了口茶，“不过你猜怎么着，我觉得Solo才不会为了回U.N.C.L.E而冒着会增加刑期的风险去找Sanders谈判。”</p><p>也可能说谈判更贴切，Waverly在末尾加重了音，他知道Mendez明白他的意思：</p><p>“毕竟啊，之前Illya和Gaby再三让我想办法调回Solo的时候，Solo就是这么打发我的。”</p><p> </p><p>他们等足了三个星期Solo才终于在下一次任务出发前和他们见了面。在此之前，他把所有时间都花在了和Sanders的交接上——Solo向他们讲述这个的时候，Mendez只是趴在茶几前完善着他们接下来所需用到的假护照。</p><p>“我听说的可是你根本不想回来，”Gaby晃着酒杯，对Solo那些应付Sanders的怒火有多头痛的叙述表达了质疑，“Waverly对我的要求完全无动于衷。”</p><p>“我也正想说。”Illya把装好武器的手提箱锁上，迟来地吐露不满，“Waverly说你绝对不会改变主意。”</p><p>“我只是担心有人太过想念我。”Solo套上西装，转了个身朝Mendez的方向看去，“恐怕我再不想办法回来，这个小组又得因此少一个成员了。”</p><p>“谁想念你？”Gaby大喊了一声后举起双手以表清白，“反正不是我。”</p><p>Solo还是看着Mendez缓缓抬起的脑袋无声地笑。</p><p>“……没人想念你，Napoleon先生。”在三个人的目光都聚集到他身上之前，Mendez装模作样地直起脑袋理了理鬓角，接着把Solo的那本护照扔给了他，“我们得出发了。”</p><p>Solo淡笑着放好了护照，当起身的Mendez绕开茶几并经过他的时候，他比以前都更形态暧昧地撞了下Mendez的肩膀。</p><p>好在这次，Mendez一改从前总得分出两分钟瞪他一阵的无用抗议，他只是顿了顿脚步、很快又一言不发地低着头快速朝前走开了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2018年8月15日本·阿弗莱克生日当日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>